Lorsque Drew a des remords, Malcolm est là
by Once Upon a Mary
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple Drew / Malcolm. Après que Piper est pris sa place de conseillère en chef, Drew disparait. Malcolm inquiet, part à sa recherche, et ceci donne cela :


Cela faisait trois jours. trois jours que mon abominable demi-sœur était revenue de sa quête, triomphante. Trois jours qu'elle m'avait pris ma place de conseillère en chef du bungalow d'Aphrodite. Trois jours qu'elle m'avait humiliée, mais ne l'avais-je pas mérité ? Après tout, j'avais voulu occuper mon poste en semant la terreur parmi mes frères et sœurs. Je ne voulais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que Silena, je voulais être une dure à cuire.

Et j'avais eu tord. Piper avait raison, être une Aphrodite, c'est être aimant, de répandre la beauté. Pas d'éblouir les autres de notre beauté, où les forcer à nous aimer d'un claquement de doigts. Chose que je n'ai jamais faite, je tiens à préciser. Je trouvais ça trop méchant, chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut. Car même si j'ai voulu m'imposer par la cruauté, ce n'était qu'un masque, et il m'est arrivé maintes ois de venir pleurer mon malheur sur la plage au beau milieu de la nuit, Poséidon en est témoin. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'étais malheureuse.

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que j'avais disparue de la colonie, mais personne ne l'avais remarqué, car personne ne m'avait dans son cœur. Je l'avais mérité, après tout. Je m'étais installé à la lisière de la forêt, qui donnait sur la plage, et j'y demeurait depuis trois jours.  
>J'avais froid, on était en automne. J'avais faim, je n'avais riens avaler depuis mon dîner d'il y à quatre jours. J'avais sommeil, je n'avais pas fermer l'œil depuis très longtemps. J'attendais la mort, je l'avais mérité après tout. Je réfléchissais s'il n'y avait pas un moyen plus utile pour mourir. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui affronter.<p>

Je savais cependant que le danger était présent que le danger était présent, des demis-dieux faisaient une ronde toutes les quatre heures sur la plage, en armure et un arc à l'épaule. L'un d'entre eux m'avait vu, avant-hier. Mais j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir de persuasion afin qu'il s'en aille, lui faisant croire que la seule chose qu'il avait vu ici, c'était un lapin. Il était alors partit, et ce fut le seule contact humain que j'avais eu depuis trois jours.  
>Je ne rejoindrai pas l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit. Ce serait trahir Chiron, et c'est totalement impensable. Chiron était celui qui m'avait recueillit lorsque j'avais à peine six ans. Mon père m'avait abandonné lorsqu'il avait apprit ma nature de demi-déesse. Je ne sais comment le Centaure m'avait retrouvé, mais il l'avait fait et il m'avait élevé comme si j'étais son poulain. Je pensais être son Aphrodite préférée, puis Silena est arrivée, et maintenant Piper.<p>

J'ai compris dans ses trois jours qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi, qu'il voulait juste que je devienne une grande demi-déesse, et lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il y avait meilleur que moi, il m'avait abandonné, comme mon père l'avait fait. A cette pensée, je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues, aussi je soupirais. Je remarquais alors que c'était l'heure de la ronde, la troisième de la journée, le soleil n'allait donc pas tardé à se coucher.  
>J'inspectais un peu mieux les deux silhouettes qui passaient sur la plage. Une était carrément baraqué, un trop plein de muscles, la carrure d'un fils d'Arès, en somme. L'autre garçon était plus menu, ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et je crois savoir qu'il a les yeux gris, comme ceux de sa mère Athéna. Il avait un air enfantin sur le visage, et je savais que son esprit l'était aussi.<p>

C'était Malcolm. Il était en train de sautiller sur place tandis qu'il faisait de grands gestes ( dangereux ) avec son épée, racontant une histoire sans doutes passionnante à son camarade. L'Arès préfèra marcher plus vite et plus loin de lui. Si javais eu la force d'esquisser un sourire, je l'aurais fait quand Malcolm dut courir pour le rattraper, après avoir fait un demi-tour sur lui-même. J'eus crains un instant qu'il ne m'ait aperçut, car il observa un dixième de seconde dans ma direction, mais non, ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. Les deux garçons disparurent de mon champ de vision et je soupirais. Les larmes reprirent, j'attrapais une feuille au vol, et commençait à la découper au vol, m'occupant l'esprit et faisant travailler mes doigts engourdis. Pan m'en voudra surement, mais de toute façon, il est inactif.  
>Soudain, un voix se fit entendre, sortant de nulle part.<br>« - C'est donc là que tu te cachais. »  
>Pitié, faites que ce soir la Mort, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! J'eus la force d'articuler, d'une faible voix.<br>« - J'espère que t'es la mort, car je suis épuisée. »  
>J'entendis un ricanement, et des bruits de pas, puis je sentis une main chaude sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Mes larmes doublèrent quand je compris que ce n'était pas la mort, mais Malcolm. Je l'accusais d'ailleurs, d'une petite voix.<br>« - Malcolm ! »  
>Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Surprise de cette étreinte, je ne bougeais pas, me contentant simplement de poser mon front contre son cou, profitant de la chaleur corporelle qui était sienne. Le froid de mon corps se fit plus intense, et je me mis à trembler. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur moi, et fouilla dans l'une de ses poches.<br>« - Je t'ai apporté à manger, tu dois être affamé. »  
>Oui, je le suis, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide, je veux juste mourir. Il me tendit une barre chocolatée, mais je ne relevais pas, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, toujours contre lui. Il soupira, enleva comme il put l'emballage et approcha la barre de ma bouche. Je tournais alors la tête et rassembla mes semblants de force afin de lui ordonner de partir.<br>« - Vas-t-en.  
>- Ton pouvoir ne marche plus, je ne partirais pas et je t'ordonne de manger cette barre chocolatée.<br>- Non.  
>- Je ne veux pas devenir méchant avec toi Drew, alors manges.<br>- Laisses-moi.  
>- T'es vachement têtue, pour une Aphrodite ! Je te l'ai dit, ton pouvoir ne fonctionne plus ! Manges.<br>- Pas faim. »  
>Je persistais, mais lui aussi. J'avais maintenant trop froid pour bouger, la nuit était tombée et le froid aussi, et cet idiot en voulant me réchauffer n'avait fait qu'éveiller en moi la sensation de froid. Il coupa un morceau de son pseudo repas, puis je sentis trois doigts en dessous de ma mâchoire, m'ouvrant délicatement la bouche. Un goût de chocolat se fit sentir dans mon palais, tandis qu'il me lâchait pour se lever. Je le regardai faire, tout en mangeant se que j'avais enfourné.<br>Il rassembla plusieurs morceaux de bois et brindilles et alluma un feu de camp. Je quittais l'arbre contre lequel j'étais assise et alla réchauffer mes mains à l'aide du feu bienfaiteur. Il faut croire que mon heure n'était pas venue, où bien même Hadès ne voulait pas m'accueillir.  
>« - Pourquoi tu fais ça Malcolm ?<br>- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? »  
>Demanda-t-il d'un air joyeux, en me tendant la fin de sa barre chocolatée. Je la pris, avant de lui demander.<br>« - Pourquoi tu venus ici, pourquoi tu ne m'as ..  
>- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé mourir ? Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.<br>- Pourquoi ..  
>- Écoutes Drew, cela fait trois jours que tu as disparu ! Personne ne l'a remarqué, lorsque j'ai demandé à l'une de tes sœurs où tu étais ce matin, elle m'a rit au nez et m'a dit que tu devais bouder parce que tu n'es plus la chef suprême. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te cherche ! »<br>Je sentis les larmes monter. Personne n'avait remarqué mon absence, comme je l'avais prédis.. Pas même Chiron, seul Malcolm l'avait remarqué, alors que nous étions à peine amis.  
>« - Tu n'aurais pas du venir,je ne manquais à personne. »<br>Ma voix se cassait tandis qu'un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Il l'entendit et passa un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant de nouveau contre lui.  
>« - Tu me manquais, à moi. »<br>Il avait lâché ça d'une traite, si rapidement que je n'avais pas compris au début. Je savais qu'il mentait, car cela faisait un bout de temps que plus personne ne s'inquiétait pour moi, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé depuis que j'étais devenue conseillère en chef, et une mauvaise personne.  
>« - Arrête.<br>- Drew, je sais que tu n'es pas méchante, tu es quelqu'un de sensible. Je.. Je t'ai surprise à de nombreuses reprises sur la plage, la nuit.  
>- Que faisais-tu sur la plage si tard ?<br>- La même chose que tu as faite pendant trois jours.. Je réfléchissais.  
>- Tu voulais mourir ?<br>- Non, je voulais m'enfuir.  
>- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde t'aime bien à la colonie, tu n'as aucune...<br>- J'étais jaloux.  
>- De qui? … D'Annabeth ?<br>- Oui, j'étais jaloux de ma sœur.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Ne trouves-tu pas que tu abuses un peu trop de ce mot ? »  
>Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui, un vent frais s'étant levé. Il sortit un bonbon enveloppé dans du papier coloré et me le tendit. Je le pris mais ne le mangeais cependant pas.<br>« - Tu ne m'achèteras pas comme ça, Malcolm... Dis-moi, sil-te-plait.  
>- Annabeth à la popularité, elle est partit en quête, elle à l'amour de Chiron, l'amour de notre mère. Elle sort avec le fils de Poséidon, et elle a reconstruit l'Olympe. L'Olympe Drew, tu t'en rends compte ? C'est le rêve de tous Athéniens qui se respecte ! »<br>Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix, aussi je pris sa main de libre, la droite, dans la mienne, signe que je comprenais et que j'étais désolée. Il resserra sa prise autour de moi, et j'en fis autant, si c'était possible. De loin, on pourrait ressembler à un couple étroitement enlacé, observant les étoiles.  
>« - Pourquoi es-tu restés alors ?<br>- Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été égoïste et...  
>- Oui ?<br>- L'Amour. »  
>Je méditais ces paroles. L'amour ? L'amour fraternelle ou bien … ? Je relachais mon emprise sur sa main, et levais ma tête de son épaule. Il me regarda, mi-surpris, mi-inquiet.<br>« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite-amie.  
>- C'est parce que je n'en ai pas.<br>- Mais alors … ?  
>- Toi qui es une fille d'Aphrodite, tu ne devrais pas savoir lorsque l'amour est présent ?<br>- Je ne suis plus grand chose actuellement...  
>- Cherche bien.. »<br>Il me regardait de ses yeux gris, plein d'espoir. L'intensité de son regard me frappa, tandis que je visualisais... L'amour avec un grand A. Et il était pour moi, cet amour. Je baissais la tête, troublée. Il savait que je savais. Je stoppais ma respiration, tandis que des larmes apparaissaient au coin de mes yeux. Ce que je savais, c'est que je ne l'avais pas mérité, celui-là. Un silence troublant s'installa, où on entendait seulement mes sanglots.  
>« - Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »<br>Je relevais la tête, honteuse. Il me souriait. En plus d'être inutile, j'étais pleurnicharde.  
>« - Je ne mérite pas ton amour. Il est ce qu'il y a de pluspure en toi, et il est pour une mauvaise personne.<br>- Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à te rabaisser toi-même ? Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Drew. Si tu as changé, ce n'est pas parce que tu es méchante, tu as changé par amour pour tes frères et sœurs, pour les protéger, à ta manière. Et pour te protéger aussi. Tu ne voulais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que Silena. C'est ce qui te rends meilleure Drew, l'amour.  
>- Tu es trop gentil Malcolm, mais..<br>- Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques toujours les choses Drew ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, quoi de plus difficile ? »  
>Je ne répondis pas et reposais ma tête sir son torse. Il avait vu juste, sur tout les tableaux.<br>« - Je t'aime ?  
>- Oui tu m'aimes.<br>- C'est si facile à dire en faite, je t'aime.  
>- Oui.<br>- Je t'aime Malcolm.  
>- Moi aussi Drew »<br>Je relevais ma tête et le regardais dans les yeux, il rapprocha son visage du mien et on scella nos lèvres, dans un simple baiser. Simple, mais il voulait dire tellement de choses.


End file.
